Pesadilla
by Amiti Melotica
Summary: los sueños son algo que siempre esta presente, pero ¿que pasa cuando un sueño se vuelve realidad?....o peor aun....¿tu realidad parece un sueño?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

Pesadilla 

Era tarde, alrededor de media noche, _muy tarde_, se repetia una y otra ves, _pero todo saldra bien_, decia esto ultimo para asi infundirse animos, animos que no tenia, se sentia bien, pero no lo suficiente. Seguia caminando y aunque estaba seguro del camino, algo lo incomodaba, quizas era la respuesta que esperaba recibir, o la que recibiria, pero aun asi siguio hasta que por fin llego. Estaba todo oscuro, _quizas no se encuentre en casa, _pensaba , mas ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido de inmediato, por que la puerta se abrio, dando a conocer el rostro que tanto amaba y adoraba.

**-Señor, ¿qué hace...**-su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un beso, no se habia podido controlar, y antes de que siguiera preguntando, dijo casi en un susurro-**Lo siento, es que no puedo esperar mas**-y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo agrego-**ya cumpli con mi proposito, es decir, ya estoy en la cima del ejercito, pero mi vida no esta completa sin la persona que amo, la persona con la que quiero despertar todas las mañanas, con la que quiero estar todo el dia, la persona que necesito a mi lado, mi complemento perfecto...**-pero su poder de descripcion fallo rotundamente, cuando ella puso su mano en su pecho, y lo beso- **si tiene algo que decir**-agrego ella con un tono dulce-**sólo digalo**- y se separo de el.

**-Esta bien-**inspiro profundamente-**Riza Hawkeye...¿quieres ser mi esposa?**-espero la respuesta, aunque ya la sabia

**-Si, quiero ser tu esposa Roy Mustang**-diciendo esto lo abrazo, y estuvieron asi por unos interminables segundos-**pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí afuera?, entre, que hace un poco de frío**-lo tomo de la mano y lo insto a entrar.

Se observaron durante un rato, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, hasta que el la tomo y la sento en sus piernas, empezando asi a acariciarla, lo que los condujo inevitablemente a la cama de ella, en una noche llena de pasion y amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se desperto con los primeros rayos del sol, habia pasado un año desde la ceremonia, en la cual se unio a la persona que mas queria en el mundo, su presente era perfecto, y esperaba que su futuro tambien lo fuera, incorporandose trato de despertar a la persona que tenia a su lado, pero habia algo diferente en ella, ¿qué estaba mal? Todo, todo estaba mal, no era ella, inmediatamente salio de la cama, y se restrego los ojos...volvio a mirar...nada habia cambiado, ¿dónde estaba el cabello dorado? El de la persona que estaba ahí era negro..._¿qué esta pasando?_ Se decia mentalmente una y otra ves, hasta que por fin decidio despertarla, a quien quiera que fuera esa extraña.

**-Oye, oye, despierta, ¡ que estas sorda!**-se estaba impacientando, habia muchas cosas que aclarar-**oye te estoy hablando a ti**-la empezo a mover.

**-Buenos dias cariño, ¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano?**-decia la joven mientras abria los ojos

**-Cariño...¿a quien diablos estas llamando cariño? ¿Quién eres? ¿dónde esta Riza?**-esto era el colmo, ¿quién era esa tipa?

**-A ti por supuesto, tomto, soy tu esposa, y no conozco a ninguna Riza**-esto ultimo lo dijo un tanto enojada

**-Pero yo no te conozco a ti, además estas loca si dices que eres mi esposa, yo me case con Riza hace un año atrás-**esto estaba poniendose cada vez mas extraño

**-Pero que estas diciendo, si te casaste conmigo hace un año...no se que te estara pasando, pero voy a llamar a Maes para que me ayude-**dicho esto se levanto

**-Maes esta muerto, murio hace mucho tiempo-**dijo triste, era inaudito que una mujer que ni conocia, dijiera cosas como esas.

**-cariño, mi vida, tu no estas bien-**dijo dulcemente la joven-**voy a llamar al doctor**

**-¡Que no me llames asi! Y no necesito a ningun doctor, me voy a tranajar, adios, y espero que cuando vuelva tu no estes aquí**-dijo mientras iba al baño.

En diez minutos estuvo listo, no tomo desayuno, debia averiguar que pasaba, asi que mas rapido que nunca fue a trabajar. Llego y todo estaba igual, pasa su bien. Entonces se dispuso a ir a su oficina, todos lo saludaban, el devolvia los saludos y reconocia a las personas, eran sus subordinados. Llego a su oficina, todo igual, perfecto, hasta que de improviso aparecio una persona que no veia desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo cual, casi lo mata de la impresión.

**-Maes...pero tu...el entierro**-no podia poner en orden sus palabras

**-Hola Roy, tu mujer me dijo que estabas mal, pero nunca crei que fuera tanto, ¿qué te pasa?**-dijo su amigo, el que supuestamente estaba muerto, "supuestamente" por que era él el que estaba ahí , hablandole como en los viejos tiempos.

**-Pero tu...yo vi tu cadaver**-dijo esta ves un poco mas calmado

**-¿de que estas hablando?**-pregunto su amigo, incredulo

**-Maes, tu estabas muerto, fui a tu entierro, vi tu cadaver**-dijo calmado completamente esta ves

-Tu esposa tenia razon, tu necesitas ver a un doctor, inmediatamente, y tambien diculparte con ella, dijo que la habias echado de la casa-

-**ella no es mi esposa, yo me case con Riza, yo no la conozco**-dijo irritado, ahora estaba seguro que era su amigo el que le respondia

**-Como no la vas a conocer, trabajaste con ella despues de la guerra de Isbal, hasta que, despues de que te convertiste en Fuhrer, decidiste casarte con ella, con Elizabeth, no se de que Riza me estas habalndo, quizas fue una de las mujeres con las que saliste antes**-dijo su amigo

-**No!!! Yo estuve trabajando con Riza todo ese tiempo, y no es una mas de las lista, no la confundas**-las palabras sonaron enojadas, y su rostro tambien demostraba su estado de animo

**-No se que es lo que te esta pasando, pero contigo asi, yo no voy a hablar**-dicho esto se retiro.

Ya, suficiente farsa, ¿qué estaba pasando aqui?, no estaba bien, nada en absoluto estaba bien, asi que decidido, empezo a buscar las respuestas.

Habia estado toda la mañana recolectando información, todo estaba bien, menos claro, el hecho de que Riza Hawkeye no aparecia en ningun registro, osea, no existia. _Puede ser un sueño_, penso, y se pellizco la mejilla, sintiendo un gran dolor, bueno asi quedaban aclaradas sus dudas, no era un sueño, aunque haya deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera asi.

Triste, mas triste que nunca, salio, para aclarar las ideas

Vagaba por las calles, no le importaba que dijiera la gente, nada importaba en ese momento.

-**Señor, ¿qué le sucede?**-pregunto una joven que iba con su perro

-**Nada**-rio un poco, el perro se parecia mucho al de Riza, Black Hayate

**-Que raro, por su expresion, creo que usted perdio algo**-dijo la joven

-**Si, perdi lo mas valioso que tenia**-dicho esto levanto la cara para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, la vio, una y otra ves, quizas se estaba confundiendo, pero esos ojos, ese cabello, ese cuerpo, y hasta su voz eran la misma, no habia reparado en ello pues estaba demasiado triste para darse cuenta. No pudo aguantar darle un abrazo y un beso, lleno de toda la pasion que sentia por ella.

-**Riza, estas aquí, no puedo creerlo**-dijo casi llorando

**-Señor, ¿que acaba de hacer?, yo no me llamo Riza, sino Liza, usted esta casado y es el Fuhrer, no deberia estar haciendo esas cosas por la calle**-dijo ella

-**Pero sí tu eres Riza Hawkeye**-dijo el atonito.

-**No, usted me debe estar confundiendo, yo me llamo Liza Hawkins**-dicho esto se fue, dejando a Roy sumido en la desesperacion.

Llego a su casa, y su esposa le decia, ¿qué le decia?, no lo escuchaba, no queria ni podia poner atencion a lo que le decia esa mujer. Se acosto en su cama, deseando de nuevo que aquello fuera sólo una pesadilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperto con un calido beso, ¿de quien seria?, no lo queria averiguar.

**-Cariño, Roy, despierta-**dijo la persona, moviendolo

**-Te dije ayer que no me llamaras cariño**-dijo el enojado, al fin y al cabo no habia sido un sueño

**-Pero de que estas hablado, ayer no me dijiste eso-**

**-Si te lo dije**-esta vez no pudo evitar ver quien era la persona, y para su agrado, no era otra que Riza Hakeye, su Riza.

**-Riza, ¿eres tu?, no eres Liza, eres Riza, dime que eres Riza Hawkeye**-mientras rogaba que fuera asi.

**-Si, soy yo**-y agrego-**¿quién es...**-hasta ahí quedo su pregunta, por que Roy la abrasaba y besaba.Cuando por fin pudo respirar, lo miro un poco confundida.

**-¿qué te pasa amor?**-le dijo

**-nada, solo que tuve una pesadilla horrible**-respondio el-**solo una pesadilla, nada mas que eso**

Asi es, habia sido una pesadilla lo que le paso, aunque no podia explicarse porque habia sentido dolor cuando se pellizco, pero eso no importaba, por que estaba con la persona que amaba, en su mundo, en su presente, estaba ahí, solo ahí.

Holas, de nuevo, espero que les guste esta nueva historia que escribi, les agradezco a las personas que dejaron un review en la historia anterior, y ojala tambien les guste esta, si es asi les agradeceria que me dejaran un review.

Amiti Melotica


End file.
